


Little Surprise

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [29]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, hanniholidays, reto tumblr, space dogs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Una sorpresa para Adam.--------Día 29 de #HanniHolidays: Mittens/Gloves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

¿Qué tal difícil podría ser todo aquello? ¿Cuánto iba a durar el silencio de Adam?

 

Nigel sabía los lugares que frecuentaba, que por las tardes se sentaba en aquella banca cerca de la avenida de Central Park, sabía que tomaba un chocolate caliente, siempre, y no importaba el clima. Nigel había tratado de verle los días anteriores pero Beth se negaba a dejarlo entrar. Trataba de ser puntual a la hora de su salida del trabajo pero cuando Adam lo veía por la calle caminaba rápido perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

 

Esa tarde Nigel había entrado en aquella tienda, en la Central Park West, tenía solo veinte minutos para comprar unos guantes y salir de ahí y cruzar todo el parque hasta llegar hasta la 5ta avenida muy cerca de Pilgrim Hill para dejar todo como él lo tenía planeado. Sus pies dolían y aun no estaba ni a la mitad del camino. Para cuando llego al lugar ese donde Adam suele tomar su chocolate y sentarse a leer estaba ocupado pero no le importo.

 

Con un pedazo de servilleta que tenía en su bolsillo trasero escribió el nombre de Adam y su dirección, sacó ambos guantes de la bolsa y de una rama los colgó con unos ganchos para ropa que había traido desde casa. Escribió otra nota y la doblo apresuradamente para después meterla en uno de los guantes. La nota con el nombre y dirección la engancho en uno de los guantes para que fuera bien visible.

 

Suspiro viendo que su trabajo estaba hecho; este de verdad que era uno de los regalos más originales que se le hubieran ocurrido. Nigel bajó de la jardinera y camino hasta una banca alejada donde se sentó a espera a que Adam apareciera.

 

Y si, con 15 minutos de retraso el menor llego con un vaso en sus manos, mochila al hombro y un libro bajo el brazo. Por suerte las personas que ocupaban la banca donde Adam estaba por sentarse se habían ido hacia cinco minutos.

 

El chico estaba por tomar asiento, dejó primero su mochila y el libro descansando sobre esta y volteando un poco hacia arriba justo detrás de la banca vio los guantes que colgaban de una rama y la nota con su nombre en uno de ellos. Adam volteo a un lado y hacia otro pensando que todo aquello era un vil broma pero el lugar estaba solo salvo de una pareja que se aceraban a lo lejos.

 

Jaló los guantes y después tomo asiento, leyó una y otra vez la nota que estaba fuera, ese era su nombre y esa su dirección pues entonces ese par de guantes eran para él. Volvió a voltear a su derecha sin ver a nadie cerca, dejo el vaso de chocolate caliente en la banca y metió su mano en el guante izquierdo sintiendo que dentro había una nota arrugada. Saco la mano trayendo consigo el pedazo de papel y la abrió.

 

 

 

Se leía con letra apurada y él solo supo dejar escapar un suspiro. No sabía que pensar, no estaba seguro de todo aquello. No estaba seguro si era seguro estar con Nigel.

 

Su mano se sentía fría sin vaso de chocolate así que mejor se calzo ambos guantes, froto sus manos y el calor vino después, tomo el libro que estaba en su lado de derecho y quiso abrirlo pero los guantes le estorbaban. Estaba a punto de sacarse uno pero en su campo de visión una mano desnuda abrió el libro por él y una voz ronca repitió las mismas líneas que estaban en la nota arrugada que había encontrado dentro de un guante.

 


End file.
